nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Daniel Smith/Next Nazi Zombies Map Pack: Ascension (Theory 2)
Comments have been disabled. I have another theory on the next Nazi Zombies map pack "Ascension". Here are my opinions. Be sure to leave a comment about you theories! Map The map will be the White House after the "Five" gameplay. A basic reason supports this: If Treyarch has done the Pentagon, why not do the White House? 'Backstory:' After fighting the zombies at the Pentagon, John F. Kennedy, Robert McNamara, Richard Nixon, and Fidel Castro escaped to the White House using JFK's limo. Once at the White House, they find the horrible truth that the building has also been taken over by zombies. The four barricade themselves in the President's office and again prepare to fight the zombie hord. Weapons There are multiple weapons that are in this map. All of these weapons are Cold War era weapons. All the weapons are the: M1911, M14, Olympia, PM63, Spectre, M16, FAMAS, MP5K, Stakeout, Python, MPL, AK-74u, RPK, HK21, AUG, Mini-Uzi, FN FAL, Commando, CZ75, L96A1, Galil, G11, Dragunov, M72 LAW, China Lake, Ballistic Knife, and Crossbow. The three Wonder Weapons are the ThunderGun, Ray Gun, and Winter's Howl. The Bowie Knife and Claymores also appear. Utilities Three basic utilities appear. They are the Teleporters, Elevators, and Electro-Shock Defenses. The Pack-a-Punch Machine does not appear. The Teleporters are exactly like the ones in "Five", glowing balls of energy. The Elevators are at different locations around the map and are similiar to the ones in "Five". Electro-Shock Defenses, however, look slighty different and do not excret electricity. Instead, when activated they emit a force-field like wall of energy that kills the zombies and downs any player without Juggernog that runs through it. Perks and Power-Ups﻿ 'Perks:' Juggernog, Speed Cola, Double Tap Root Beer, and Quick Revive all return. Juggernog costs 2500 points, Speed Cola is 3000, Double Tap Root Beer is 2000, and Quick Revive is 1500 in co-op and 500 in solo. They all have the same effect on the player except Quick Revive which, when downed, allows the player to dual-wield M1911s and get revived by an invisible force. 'Power-Ups:' The Power-Ups Max Ammo, Nuke, Carpenter, Double Points, Fire Sale, and Death Machine all make a reappearance. Max Ammo refills all ammo, Nuke will ''instantly ''kill any zombies on the map, Carpenter rebuilds the barriers, Fire Sale reduces the price of the Mystery Box, weapons from the walls, and the Elevators. Possible Gameplay The players start in JFK's presidential office with a M1911. In the office is the M14 and Olympia. The player can either buy a weapon or open a pair of wooden doors that lead to a hallway. After exiting the office, there is a hallway that stretches left and right. If the player goes left, they can buy the MPL or open the Elevator. If the player goes right, they can also open another Elevator's doors. The Elevator on the left leads upstairs and the Elevator on the right goes downstairs. If the player goes upstairs, they find themselves in a large room with mutiple doors that can be opened for 1000 points each. There is a power switch in each of these five rooms. Once these switches are activated, the Teleporters and Perk-a-Cola Machines all become available. In the main room there is a Mystery Box spawn point and a M16 that can be bought off the wall. If the player goes downstairs, they find theirself in a dark room. I fthe player is able to find the power switch, and flip it on, the power downstairs is restored. Downstairs in a Mystery Box spawn area and a FAMAS that can be bought of the wall. After these tasks are accomplished the players fight limitless waves of zombies!﻿ ﻿ Category:Blog posts